the_oxventure_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Dob
Dob is a Half-Orc bard with a penchant for singing, acrobatic flips and convoluted plans. He is one of the founders of The Oxventure Guild. Background: Dob grew up in a cabin located in an isolated forested region in the mountains with his sister, who is presumably the only family he has left, and are very close to one another. She would often spend most of her days out in the nearby woods, scavenging and hunting, but would greatly tend to Dob once back at home. Singing him lullabies every night. One day, while playing outside his cabin, a young Dob was attacked by a rabid wolf, contracting rabies during the struggle, and leaving him ill for many days. His sister, fearing for his health, went out to the nearest Human settlement to find medicine. Though Dob waited for many months, his sister never came home. His sister's disappearance left Dob to fend and tend to himself for several harrowing months. Those were dark, and trying times for young Dob, spending many days hungry and weak, all alone in that cabin. It wasn't until he was much older when he finally set out towards civilization. With his first action being to steal a lute and pick out the tune of his sister's lullaby to remember her. Through it all Dob's sister never returned, and is presumed he waited for her for a very long time. When he eventually faced the fact that he would have to go on his own, he never gave up hope on finding his sister. Appearance: Dob is a half-Orc with dark green skin, messy brown hair and pale blue eyes, he has a scar on his right cheek running right below his eye. He is the tallest member of the guild. Personality: Dob is very musically oriented, being a bard and all, and most likely got his interest in music from his sister. He may not be the brightest in the group, but he makes up for it by being the nicest of the adventurers. Though, he sometimes defies himself, in a few occasions. He is known to strum along on his lute, and even provides music for most situations. He's not really used to people, despite the fact that he is an entertainer at heart, he's much more comfortable in the woods than in taverns. Despite the hardships of his life, Dob managed to maintain his cheerful, childlike demeanor up to his adulthood. Even then, Dob has displayed a considerably paternal attitude during their adventures. Most notably his relationship with Alfred Strangetied and Iron. Dob is rather sensitive towards others, and, upon hearing that he was inadvertently responsible for the murder of 15 orphans, enters a comatose like state for several weeks, and is only revived at the prospect of defeating the skeleton's (Ethelfrith's Chosen) responsible. Although all throughout their adventures he has shown some oddities here and there that would bring up some concerns. But nothing significant to detract his amiability, and likability. Equipment, Skills & Abilities: Armor: * Leather Armor. (Formerly wore Steel Poleyn, Vambrace, and Spaulder Armour.) Weapons: * Rapier. Tools: * Lute. * Disguise Kit. * Bandolier of Vials Skills: * Acrobatics. * Musically Proficient. * Singing. Abilities: * Prestidigitation. * Hideous Laughter. * Sleep. * Thunderwave. * Cure Wounds. * Mending. * Heat Metal. * Crown of Madness. * Exurinas Expulsio. Feats & Talents: Feats: * Enhanced Strength: '''Dob possesses inhuman strength, able to effortlessly push aside a large stone slab. At times, though, it can be inconsistent. On one hand, he struggled with tipping a simple cart over early on in the groups' adventures, and on the other, was able to move objects in the thousands of kilograms with a single arm with minimum to no effort. Dob definitely contains the most physical strength and potential of The Oxventure Guild. * '''Superior Agility: '''Dob has displayed incredible feats of agility, on par and even surpassing that of an Olympic gymnast. In their second adventure, ''A Spot of Bother, Dob was able to back flip up on to a roof of a boathouse, meaning he had to jump vertically into the air for at least 10 feet, as well as to land quietly and gracefully so as to not alert the pirates inside. He has also done them consecutively, where he did four or five in a row in ''An Orcward Encounter crossing one of the puzzles. All of this done with armor and carrying his weapons and loot (and one with a baby), nor short of breath. * '''Mental Fortitude: Despite his innocent and almost child-like demeanor, Dob is very mentally resilient. He was able to fend off the darkness of the Chalice Of Everything Everyone's Ever Wanted on two separate occasions. * Enhanced Reflexes: Dob has evaded attacks from many different characters. He was able to dodge all of the arrows in a corridor trap while holding a baby, Merilwen (in cat form), and Prudence without much trouble. Dob is so good at dodging that he is the only member of the group to have never been damaged by any attack. The only attack that got him was when he was caught off guard by vines, which did no damage to him. He was even able to dodge a rapier slash at point-blank range, and a Thunderwave from his sinister counterpart Evil Dob. Not even Dob can stop Dob. ** On a more mundane example, Dob was able to catch a thrown egg with two fingers just before it could reach a man's face. Stopping it right as it poked the man's nose. Talents: * Excellent Musicianship: 'Dob is easily the best musician of the group, even going as far as to use his musical talent as a tool in their adventures ''(although they are often magic-based skills). He is able to make up new songs on the spot themed around his actions, and once played a song so good in ''A Fishmas Carol'' that it could not be resisted by enemies who were incredibly far away. * '''Disguise Proficiency: Despite the other guild-members' doubt, and the quality of his artistry, Dob's disguises so far have been staggeringly effective. Barring the examples of the disguised breaking character, the few reasons why the disguise would even be seen through is due to the individual's own actions, and even then much of the instances of such action was taken deliberately. So far, Dob's disguises have been quite convincing. * Detective Intuition: 'To the surprise of all others in the party, Dob has shown himself strangely proficient with deductive investigation, being able to reach a conclusion before the others with just a few indications and signs. Sometimes acquiring information that would normally be inconceivable to deduce from just a scant few details. Once even able to correctly guess what entails them, and the events that follow, when they come upon a ruined town's crypt. ** '''Lemon Clue Revealing: '''One of the methods Dob utilizes in his investigative work is the use of lemon juice to reveal hidden messages from parchment. He has, on two occasions, revealed clues and messages from slips of paper with just lemon juice and a heat source rather effectively. Relationships: Companions: '''Merilwen: ' '''Prudence: Corazón de Ballena: Egbert: Other: Alfred Strangetied: Dob seems to have an almost parental relationship with the diminutive scholar. When adventures involve Strangetied, Dob carries him around in a papoose. When he first met him, Dob failed to remember his name and led to a large number of Aliases for the child adventurer. Despite the fact that Dob initially disliked him, groaning and then saying, "Escort mission," upon Strangetied initiating the centeral quest of "An Orcward Encounter". Yet as the time went on, Strangetied grew on him, to the point that at the start of "A Fishmas Carol", Dob greets Strangetied by "airplaneing" him. Flannery The Jester: ''' Dob had a rather amiable relationship with Flannery. Although he not-so-subtly considered killing him so that he could take his place in Lady Fyengeh's troop of traveling minstrels, he overall enjoyed the jester's company and attempted to shield him from the horrors of Merilwen's Meat-grinder and the Castle of the "Order of Keeping It Down." '''Suzette: After such a long time apart Dob and Suzette were finally reunited during the party's Brawl of the Wild adventure. After a touching reunion involving a lot of hugging she told him her story and he introduced her to the others. He still loves her beyond belief as does she him and their relationship is as great and hug filled as ever. Quotes: * "Dob doesn't do puzzles! Dob holds the rope!" * "THUNDERWAVE!!!" * "Consequences!? What does that even mean?!" * "It was a medium-ish sized lake. Remember that." * "Thank you! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!"'' (Dob, in regards to Merilwen's statement: "Dob, I don't think you're the smelliest thing out here anymore.")'' * "If you're not living on the edge you're taking up too much room." * "Dob knows all sorts of stuff, Dob's a dark horse." * "SKELTONS!!!.............................................Hey." Trivia: * Dob usually refers to himself in the third person. * During the Winter Solstice, Dob marks the occasion by traveling up to the highest peak and burying all of his worldly treasures on the top of a mountain. * Displaying Dob's determination and hope to find his sister, the first thing he does whenever he arrives in a new town is to play her song in the largest crowd, looking forward to the day when he would see her face among the people. * Despite the group knowing about Dob's poor management of money, they seem to keep him in charge of it throughout their adventures, leading to hilarious frustration out of the rest of the group, particularly Corazòn. * During their investigation in A Fishmas Carol, Dob accidentally created a simple spell that made Egbert promptly pee himself. * Dob has a scar on his cheek, it is unknown what caused this. * Dob is left-handed. * Dob harbors an odd reaction towards the notion of strange objects placed atop altars. Most specifically, and informally said, he freaks out when there are freakish things on an altar. * It seems that Dob does know the value of money, it's just that he simply doesn't care. * Considering his familiarity, and exemplary form while doing a Stag Leap, Dob may have learned the basics of ballet. * It seems like Dob is very well read based on his extensive knowledge of various songs, tales and ballads such as: Wild Wild West, Shadow of the Colossus and Far Cryé. Behind The Scenes Trivia: * Dob's hair is based on actor Steve Harrington of Stranger Things fame. * It can safely be assumed that Luke's love for World of Warcraft orcs inspired him to choose an Orc for Dob's race. * According to Luke on Twitter, Dob's "whole aesthetic" is based on Robin Weigert's performance as Calamity Jane in the series Deadwood * Dob is a name that means "brilliant" Lore Speculations: 'Rabies Tolerance: '''It can be presumed that attacks from rabid animals aren't lethal to a pure-blooded Orc, if not completely nullified given time. As such, given that Dob is only half an Orc, it's assumed that while the attack was nonetheless nonfatal, it did however left him bedridden until his immune system expelled the toxins from his body. This would explain how Dob was able to survive the rabies, without ever receiving the medicine his Sister sought for. '''Infernal Knowledge: '''There is a possibility that Dob may know, even the basics of Infernal. Taking into account how he could understand the conversation between Prudence and a Chuul in ''A Fishmas Carol, although, he could be telling the truth and managed to interpret what the Chuul was saying through body-language and vocal tone alone. Gallery: The Oxventure Guild - Dob The Bard (Color Schemes).jpg|Dob Color Schemes. The Oxventure Guild - Dob The Bard (Designing Dob).jpg|Proposed designs. Tumblr p26gjb1QTN1r5rfqvo4 500.jpg|Worried Dob. Tumblr p2o318mhKJ1r5rfqvo1 1280.png|Masterful disguise artist Dob. (It's funny cause it actually worked.) Dob & Merilcat.png|A sweet moment. Waiting.jpg|“I waited every day, every week, every month of every year." Lukewestawaylive.jpg|Luke's confident face. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Guild Members